Prejudice and Knowledge
by Shy Soceress
Summary: Hermione loses the ability to be objective and allows prejudice to get in the way of knowledge and acceptance of changes in those she considers her enemies. Can she let go of prejudice to accept an enemy?


Title: Prejudice and Knowledge  
  
Summary: Hermione loses the ability to be objective and allows prejudice to get in the way of knowledge and acceptance of changes in those she considers her enemies. Can she let go of prejudice to accept an enemy?  
  
This was written for a Valentine's Day fic challenge for D/Hr.  
  
Author's Note: To the person who submitted this request, I sincerely hope I fulfilled your expectations! It was more difficult that I had anticipated to incorporate all of the elements you requested, however they are all present in some fashion or other. However it was fun and thank you for requesting it.  
  
PREJUDICE AND KNOWLEDGE  
  
The battle against Voldemort came not in her seventh year at Hogwarts, as she had expected, but rather in her sixth year.  
  
Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters attacked the school one bright sunny June day, as the school and staff were just leaving lunch in the Great Hall. Curses and hexes were flying everywhere as the students and staff battled the attacking forces. Much to her surprise she didn't see too many Slytherins joining the Death Eaters in attacking the school; however she could not see Draco, so she assumed he was siding with his father whom she could not see, either.  
  
Suddenly a cry arose and she saw Harry on the ground, with Voldemort cackling in glee as he raised his wand to administer the Killing Curse. 'Ava-' But the rest was never uttered. A dazed look crossed his face, and he fell onto Harry, who was trapped underneath his body. The ensuing chaos rendered the Death Eaters ineffectual and they were easily routed.  
  
Harry slid out from under the dead body on top of him, and staggered towards her. She rushed over to hug him. 'Oh Harry, are you all right? How did you do that? It was the most amazing bit of magic I've ever seen!'  
  
However he shook his head dazedly. 'It wasn't me, Hermione. I don't know who or what killed him but it wasn't me.' He looked about. 'I'd like to know because I thought I was a goner for sure.' But no one claimed the honour and it remained a mystery.  
  
They had one more weekend at Hogsmeade and then it would be the end of term. Hermione had never been so relieved to see a school year end. She was so tired and it would be a relief to go home away from the magical world for a holiday. They still had that outing and all she wanted to do was to go to the library and read. However Harry and Ron persuaded her to go with them.  
  
So she was at the owlery, owling her parents to let them know when to meet her train. She had just sent off the owl, when a rustle of cloth alerted her to the fact that she was not alone. She whipped about, wand in hand.  
  
'Hush, it me, Granger.' Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.  
  
She relaxed fractionally, although the wand was still at the ready. 'What are you doing here, Malfoy?'  
  
'The same as you, I expect', he replied. 'Sending off an owl to my father'.  
  
'Oh yes, your father,' she sneered. 'The coward who is still out of gaol because he wasn't in that attack at the school.'  
  
His face remained expressionless. 'Don't make assumptions about things you don't know, Hermione. Things aren't always as they seem.'  
  
She glared at him. 'Well, prove it to me, then.'  
  
He shrugged. 'I can't.'  
  
She snapped, 'Well, then we don't have anything to discuss, do we?' She turned on her heel and started to storm off, but his grasp held her back.  
  
'All right, give me a chance to explain, then. Go to Hogsmeade with me.'  
  
She started, stared, and was silent. He stared back at her, his grey eyes challenging her. He was the one to break the tense silence. 'You see, Hermione...I've wanted to go out with you since fourth year...'  
  
She found her voice. 'Go with you? Not if you were the last man on Earth, Draco Malfoy! I have never desired your good opinion!'  
  
He stared at her, startled. 'But why? I mean, aside from my calling you...er... that, what's wrong with me? I'm rich, I'm handsome, and...'  
  
She snorted. 'As if I'd care for your money, Malfoy! I meant what I said. I won't go out with a Death Eater! Especially since your money is tainted. ' She sneered. 'Your father's a coward - being on the run from the Ministry. He should give himself up and face the music!' She looked at him hard. I'm surprised you actually had the gall to ask me out.'  
  
This time she was not hindered in leaving.  
  
The trip home on the train was rather dull, as there were no incidents with any of the Slytherins. Ron even commented at one point, 'Blimey, never thought I'd say it, but it's fecking dull without Malfoys and his goons, isn't it, Harry?'  
  
Harry nodded, but seemed a bit distracted. Hermione almost asked him what he was thinking about, but refrained. He'd tell her when he was ready. He'd been very quiet since Voldemort's death, and she supposed he was reacting to the aftermath.  
  
Her parents met her at King's Cross, as usual, and the sight of them made her tear up. She had not told them of any of the dark events, for she knew they would be worried sick. But now that the danger was past, she would let them know.  
  
So when they went on their summer holiday to the South of France, she told them the entire story one night after dinner, while they were drinking after-dinner wine. They of course were horrified at how close she had come to dying. But at least she was safe now, and they would let her finish up at Hogwarts.  
  
The morning after they returned to England, she got her letter from Hogwarts giving the book list and informing her she was now Head Girl. Time was, she would have been overjoyed but for some reason she was apathetic at the news. She was a bit surprised to read that Ernie McMIllan would be Head Boy, for she had thought if any one from another House were to be Head Boy, it'd be Draco Malfoy, but apparently he hadn't made the grade, so to speak.  
  
She got out her book bag - which she had put away after getting home - and started to empty it out to prepare for the new term. She pulled out pieces of parchment on which were scribbled notes, scanning each one before putting it aside or tossing it in the wastebin. One piece she unfolded, however, was not in her writing. It said:  
  
'Hermione,  
  
Talk to Potter.  
  
D. Malfoy'  
  
She turned it over. There was nothing on the other side. She puzzled over its meaning for some time, but could come to no conclusion.  
  
Life back at Hogwarts, once she got there, was actually rather boring. She had studied so much the previous years that she was far ahead of her peers, and it was only in her advanced Potions tutoring sessions she had with Professor Snape that she felt stimulated and motivated to excel now. The only flaw in these sessions that she could see was the fact that Draco Malfoy was there, too, but as he was very quiet this term and didn't speak unless spoken to, it was not as bad as she had feared. She supposed he was so quiet because his father wasn't at home to 'protect' him - it was rumoured that Lucius Malfoy was on the run from Ministry officials.  
  
However his being quiet to her didn't stop her from sniping at him. For some reason, she was trying to get a rise out of him, and it frustrated her no end that he wouldn't cooperate but only turned away. This only made her angrier for some reason, and she stepped up her small acts of aggression. She thought Snape ignored them but soon found out she was wrong.  
  
It had been a particularly gruelling day, and she had purposely ignored Draco when he'd asked for a vital ingredient. She had ignored him, and he'd not asked again, but merely got up from the workbench and got it himself. Snape abruptly called the session to a halt.  
  
'Thank you, that will be all,' he announced sharply.  
  
Then as she started to go out the classroom, he hissed, 'No, not you, Miss Granger. I wish to have a word with you.' His voice softened as he noticed Draco hovering near the door. 'I need to talk to Miss Granger for a few moments, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you go and practice your Quidditch before dinner.' Draco bowed silently and backed out of the room, his eyes a blank grey.  
  
Snape turned to Hermione. He stood there gazing at her abstractly, arms crossed and back stiff. She became restless and uneasily shifted her weight from one foot to the other. That seemed to catch his attention for he looked at her directly now.  
  
'Miss Granger', he started. 'I have observed a disturbing trend in your actions toward Mr. Malfoy in this classroom this term. Has he bothered you in any way?'  
  
She wanted to lie and say, 'yes,' but her innate sense of honour stopped the lie. 'No, Sir,' she muttered.  
  
'Well, then, why are you being so hostile to Mr. Malfoy? Surely the Head Girl hasn't lost her willingness to keep peace amongst the houses,' he smirked.  
  
She looked away, then back at him. 'Because, Sir, he is nothing but a Death Eater, and I honestly don't know why he's still here.'  
  
He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, then looked back up at her. 'Miss Granger, I am most disappointed in you. I had supposed you, of all people, would see past the surface and apply what is reputed to be the best mind amongst the present-day students here at Hogwarts.'  
  
She looked back at him, stubbornly refusing to respond. He sighed again.  
  
'Look, have you ever seen the Dark Mark on Mr. Malfoy's arm?'  
  
She shook her head. 'But that doesn't mean anything, Sir. His arm's always covered up, and anyway you've got one and you're not one of them'.  
  
He looked pained. 'Which is why, Ms. Granger, that you should never let appearances get in the way of logic.' He sensed her certainty wavering, and went on. 'Miss Granger, may I suggest you do some research - your usual modus operandus - before letting your emotions stay the better of you?' He paused to let her reflect on what he said, then went on. 'I realise the past year was overwhelming for you and the final battle was too fast and furious to sort everything out quickly. We have found some additional information that is not generally known, which I cannot divulge. However,' he smirked, 'I cannot be responsible for any information that you should, ah, uncover in your research.'  
  
She was starting to show that look he knew so well - the one of anticipation of uncovering new facts. Good, he thought to himself. I have done my work.  
  
He assumed his usual haughty sneer and intoned, 'You may go now. I can only hope you can overcome your Gryffindorish propensity for foolish emotionalism and utilise your Ravenclaw instincts for intellectualism.'  
  
She left in a daze.  
  
Hermione wasted no time in seeking out Harry. She finally ran him to ground at the Quidditch pitch, where he had been flying about on his broom. He saw her as she approached the pitch and came down to meet her.  
  
'Harry!' she called out. 'I need to ask you something!'  
  
'Sure,' he said agreeably. 'What's up, Hermione?'  
  
She sat on the nearest seat in the bleachers. 'Harry, I got a strange note from Malfoy last summer, and I've been meaning to ask you about it...'  
  
He gave her an odd look but only nodded to show he was listening.  
  
'It only said to talk to you.' She looked at him sharply. 'Do you know what he was on about, Harry? Is there something I should know that you're not telling me?'  
  
He sighed. 'What brought this on, Hermione? Why now?'  
  
She flushed. 'To be honest, Harry, I've been, well, not treating Malfoy very well this term.' At his incredulous look, she stumbled. 'Yes, well, I thought he was a Death Eater, Harry! But Professor Snape reminded me today that things aren't always as they seem. So I'm asking you, Harry, what's going on?'  
  
He sighed. 'Well, all right but you must promise not to tell anyone, Hermione. Got that?' She nodded.  
  
'Well then, you know I didn't kill Voldemort, right?'  
  
She nodded. 'Yes you told me ...but they don't know who did it, do they?' It dawned on her. You mean...Malfoy killed Voldemort?' She was stunned.  
  
Harry sat next to her and took her hand in his. 'You OK there, Hermione?' He was concerned.  
  
She nodded numbly. Her thoughts were a-whirl, jumbling about in her head. After a few moments, she looked at him. 'But Harry, that makes no sense. Why doesn't everyone know? Why didn't you tell me or Ron?'  
  
He looked away, clearly uncomfortable, then back at her. 'Because, Hermione, it wasn't my secret to tell. Y'see,' he went on, 'I figured it out rather quickly...'  
  
She interrupted him. 'But Harry, I didn't see him at all in the Great Hall during the battle!'  
  
He said, dryly, 'Apparently my dad wasn't the only one who could afford an Invisibility Cloak, Hermione.'  
  
She exclaimed, 'But of course! But...that still doesn't explain why there hasn't been an announcement, Harry! Surely people should know...he needs to have his name cleared!' Harry smiled wryly. Hermione was in full battle mode, ready to correct an injustice, never mind that it was done to a former enemy.  
  
He said quietly, 'Dumbledore told me not to say anything, Hermione. It was Malfoy's request that it's been kept out of the papers.' He shrugged. 'Don't ask me why; I'd have said he'd have been the first to soak up all the hero worship, the fame, and all that. ' He screwed up his face. 'I'd be glad to hand it all over to him. But he doesn't want it for some reason.'  
  
She was silent. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks, Harry! I owe you one!' She gathered up her things and slung her rucksack over her shoulder. 'It seems I've got some thinking to do and a certain Slytherin to talk to!' She didn't notice the faint smile on Harry's face as she waked off, nor did she hear his muttered 'Good luck, mate. You'll need it!'  
  
She endeavoured to take Draco aside and talk to him, however he seemed to be particularly keen to avoid her now. She would wait for him after the tutoring sessions; he would stay and talk so long to Snape so she had to give up on waiting for him. If she tried to accost him in the library, he'd be surrounded by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, so she had to give up there.  
  
It wasn't until after the Christmas holidays that she finally ran him down to ground in an unexpected manner. It was a cold January night, and she was feeling a bit peckish after revising for the NEWTS. As usual, Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual corner, playing Wizards Chess; neither of them looked up when she said quietly, 'I think I'll go do my rounds, then get a bite to eat.'  
  
She slipped out of the common room, and quickly made her way to the painting of the fruit and lightly tickled the pear. It gave a tiny giggle and a small wiggle and the door into the kitchens opened inward.  
  
Hermione pushed her way in. She was in the warm, large kitchen, and she spied Dobby hurrying past with a large serving tray in his tiny hands.  
  
'Dobby!' she hissed.  
  
The house-elf turned quickly and saw her in the doorway. He dropped the tray and hurried over to her. 'Miss Hermione! I am happy to see the friend of Harry Potter! ' He bowed down low.  
  
She urged him back up. 'Oh, Dobby, you don't need to bow to me, honestly you don't. But actually I did come here for a bite to eat. D'you think you could fix up something?'  
  
He was ecstatic at the thought. 'But of course, Miss! Miss can sit down there!' He gestured to an inner doorway that she assumed led to an inner room. She smiled and went over to the doorway, where she stood in shock.  
  
For there was Draco Malfoy, seemingly revising for the NEWTS with a stack of books. He was poring over a large tome, with reading glasses perched on his nose. He heard her, looked up, saw her and jumped up. He was so flustered, he knocked over the pile of books. He bent over to pick them up and stacked them back up on the old, worn table. 'Er. Hullo.'  
  
She was amused. 'Hullo, Draco. Revising?'  
  
He flushed, a pale pink stealing over his normally pale skin. 'Er, yes. Would you like to join me?' he asked politely.  
  
She surprised him by saying, 'I'd be delighted. May I?' And she took the seat across the table from him. He stared at her, then shouted, 'Oi! Dobby!'  
  
The house elf was at his side instantly. 'Yes Master? What does the Young Master Malfoy need?'  
  
Draco said, 'Some hot tea, Dobby. Hermione? Cocoa, perhaps?'  
  
She nodded, and Draco said, 'Yes, Dobby, I rather think she'll fancy some cocoa. And some tea cake, please?'  
  
Dobby nodded. 'Yes, Master!' and he snapped his fingers. Instantly, pots of tea and chocolate appeared on the table as well as a platter of cake slices. There were also containers of sugar lumps and cream.  
  
Dobby bowed. 'Does Young Master want anything else?'  
  
Draco smiled. 'No thanks, Dobby. Oh, Dobby, before I forget, how are you doing?'  
  
Hermione watched him as he listened patiently to Dobby's babbling. There was a faint smile on his face, not the usual sneer as he listened to the excited house-elf with a grave courtesy. Suddenly something her father had said long ago flashed into her mind. If you want the true measure of a man, see how he treats his inferiors. Now here was an interesting revelation, indeed.  
  
Suddenly she realised he was looking at her expectantly. He had obviously asked her a question and was waiting for her answer. She shook her head. 'Sorry, I was woolgathering for a moment there. What did you ask?'  
  
He smirked. 'I asked, are you ready for the NEWTS?'  
  
She smirked back at him. 'But of course.'  
  
They sat in silence, stirring their hot liquids.  
  
She couldn't take the silence any longer, and burst out, 'Draco I have to tell you, thank you for saving Harry's life. I know you don't like him, precisely, but I thank you anyway. You did the Wizarding world a great service there.'  
  
He looked embarrassed. 'Er,thanks, but I didn't do it to save Potter.'  
  
'So why did you do it, Draco?' she queried.  
  
He muttered something and she grew impatient. 'What? I didn't hear that.'  
  
He said louder: 'I did it for you.'  
  
At her astonished look, he amended hastily, 'and I did it for me,'  
  
She mentally rolled her eyes. Of course he had to look out for himself, too. But she knew that was unfair. There certainly were other factors.  
  
He seemed to anticipate her next question, for he cut her off before she could say anything. 'I can't talk about it. Please don't ask, Hermione.'  
  
She sighed. 'Oh, all right. But I do wish you would let me set the record straight.'  
  
He smiled at her. 'Just knowing that you're willing to believe me is enough for me.' He watched, fascinated, as her face flushed.  
  
She replied hurriedly, 'Well, you have Harry to thank for that. He told me it was you who killed Voldemort, not he.'  
  
He drawled. 'Well, I suppose I'll have to thank Potter for that. Probably the first and only time. What about Weasley?'  
  
'Ron? I don't think he knows. At least he hasn't said anything to me.'  
  
He nodded. 'I agree. He can't keep a secret.'  
  
She was annoyed. 'Of course he can!' she snapped. 'Just not from me.'  
  
He said patiently, 'I agree. Which is why I say he doesn't know.'  
  
'Oh.' She was quiet; she had no answer to that.  
  
She drank the last of the cocoa from the mug and stood up. 'Well, I had better go. It's been fun, Draco.' She offered her hand. 'Shall we be friends now?'  
  
He took it with a smile. 'Oh, certainly, Mam'selle'.  
  
She flushed but let him kiss her hand. 'You are cheeky!'. He smirked.  
  
'All in a day's work, m'dear. Shall we?'  
  
'Oh, but you don't have to go out with me', she protested.  
  
'Nonsense. Let the Head Girl go back up on her own? Preposterous!' He packed up his things and pushed open the door to the corridor. 'After you.'  
  
She inclined her head and stepped out ahead of him.  
  
They were almost up to the Gryffindor Tower when she stopped suddenly and he almost ran into her.  
  
'Oh! Sorry, Draco but I have to tell you something...'  
  
He was scared. What if she were rejecting him?  
  
'...Hogsmeade...?'  
  
He shook his head. 'Sorry, could you repeat that?'  
  
She huffed but said patiently, ' The next Hogsmeade trip is next month...'  
  
He looked bewildered, and she explained, 'You asked me out last year, and I wanted to let you know I changed my mind.'  
  
His grin was answer enough. 'You do know, don't you, that it'll be on Valentine's Day?'  
  
She nodded. 'Perfect.'  
  
He smiled again. 'Then I hope you won't mind if I do this?' And he bent down and kissed her.  
  
She smiled up at him. 'Absolutely not.'  
  
Her thought as she went up to her quarters in Gryffindor Tower was from her favourite book:  
  
'"She began now to comprehend that he was exactly the man who, in disposition and talents, would most suit her. His understanding and temper, though unlike her own, would have answered all her wishes. It was an union that must have been to the advantage of both - by her ease and liveliness, his mind might have been softened, his manners improved; and from his judgement, information, and knowledge of the world, she must have received benefit of greater importance."  
  
She smiled. All was right with the world.  
  
So she was the least surprised of them all when it was revealed months later that Lucius Malfoy was actually a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and had only been able to come out of hiding when the last of the Death Eater were rounded up.  
  
And she was considered the perfect bride for Draco Malfoy in terms of intelligence and stature when they married five years after leaving Hogwarts and one year after she finish university; her family was not considered a liability by anyone except the highest sticklers in the Wizarding Pureblood society. However Draco cared little, for he had his Hermione.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The following fic is in response to Fic Request #5 which stated the following conditions:  
  
Rating(s) of the Fic: Any  
  
3-5 Things to Include in the Fic: 1. Draco/Hermione in Hogwarts, Seventh Year. 2. Snape instrumental in bringing Draco and Hermione together. 3. Draco wearing reading glasses. 4. Include the following quote from Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice (you may paraphrase, but I'd prefer if it were kept whole):  
  
"She began now to comprehend that he was exactly the man who, in disposition and talents, would most suit her. His understanding and temper, though unlike her own, would have answered all her wishes. It was an union that must have been to the advantage of both - by her ease and liveliness, his mind might have been softened, his manners improved; and from his judgement, information, and knowledge of the world, she must have received benefit of greater importance."  
  
5. Since this will be a seventh year fic, and Valentine falls on Saturday in 1997, please let it be a Hogsmeade weekend as well.  
  
What Not to Include in the Fic: No Slash in any way or form. No Head Girl/Head Boy stories. No fantastic description of tamed hair and to die for figure on Hermione. No love triangles. 


End file.
